Death Eater
Malfoy Manor , chapter 1. | leader = Lord Voldemort | intentions = Preservation of blood purity, control of wizarding world, dominance of magical people over Muggles | enemies = Harry Potter, Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, Ministry of Magic, Muggles, Muggle-borns | appearance = Term first used in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, members of organisation appeared in first three series entries. }} Death Eaters are fictional characters in the Harry Potter series of novels and films. They are a group of wizards and witches, led by the dark wizard Lord Voldemort, who seek to purify the Wizarding community by eliminating the Muggle-borns (wizards or witches born to non-magical parents). They also try to create a new order through the Ministry of Magic and cause fear among the Wizarding community by terrorising and killing important officials and other enemies of the Death Eaters, chiefly the members of the Order of the Phoenix. According to author J. K. Rowling, the original working name for the Death Eaters was "The Knights of Walpurgis."J. K. Rowling interview in full, BBC News, 19 June 2003. Accessed 24 May 2008. Death Eaters recognise one another by the Dark Mark on their left forearm, a sign created by Voldemort to summon him instantly to them or vice-versa. Their typical attire includes black hooded robes and masks. The Death Eaters, as a group, first appeared in the novel Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, although individual members of the group, such as Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape, had appeared in earlier books in the series. Synopsis Pre-Harry Potter The Death Eaters first existed 11 years before the events of the books, torturing and murdering Muggles (non-magical humans) as well as anyone who opposed them or was believed to have information which could aid in or harm their rise to power. They also did this to people who were blood traitors. Around 10 years after the Death Eaters first surfaced, a Seer named Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy about a boy who would have the power to defeat Voldemort forever. The prophecy could have referred to two different boys, Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom; however, Voldemort chose Harry, as said in the prophecy, that "the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal." As Voldemort was a half-blood, he chose his "equal", Harry, whose mother was a Muggle-born witch, instead of Neville, who came from a long line of pure-blooded wizards. Acting on information from James and Lily Potter's Secret-Keeper Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort attempted to complete the prophecy and kill his infant rival. Due to Harry's mother's sacrifice to save her son, Voldemort's deadly curse rebounded off Harry and disembodied Voldemort. With Voldemort vanquished after failing to kill Harry, the Death Eaters largely disbanded. The Ministry rounded many of them up and imprisoned them in Azkaban, the Wizarding prison, but some eluded justice by claiming they were bewitched by the Imperius Curse (it is implied that Lucius Malfoy did so) or by turning in other Death Eaters, as Igor Karkaroff did; Harry witnesses Karkaroff's testimony against former Death Eaters in Albus Dumbledore's Pensieve during the course of the series. It appears that very few Death Eaters stood for their fallen master and proudly went to Azkaban for him (like Bellatrix Lestrange), since, in the sixth book, Snape states that if Voldemort had refused to welcome back all those who turned their backs on him when he fell, then he would have very few followers. The Lestranges are the only three Death Eaters known to have willingly sacrificed their freedom for Voldemort. This is something that does not go unnoticed by him, as he claims, when he returns, that they will be recompensed for their loyalty. Re-emergence Early in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire a group of Death Eaters rallies after the Quidditch World Cup. They gather to form a large spectacle and disturbance which spreads instant chaos and fear amongst the wizarding community. Their appearance alone creates hysteria, and their numbers grow while they torture muggles and muggle borns on site. It virtually concludes when the Dark Mark is produced in the sky by Barty Crouch Jr. Lord Voldemort, having regained his full strength at the end of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, summoned his followers to him by touching Peter Pettigrew's Dark Mark. Except for Severus Snape (staying at Hogwarts to "maintain his cover"), those dead, imprisoned, or afraid to return, the majority returned to his service as Lord Voldemort began his second attempt to claim power. Lord Voldemort states on page 441 of the US edition of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" at his rebirth, "And here we have six missing Death Eaters...three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return...he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever...he will be killed, of course...and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service." Based on later happenings in the books, it can be deduced that the one "too cowardly to return" is Igor Karkaroff. The one "who I believe has left me forever" is Severus Snape, who returns 2 hours later to explain his absence and convince Voldemort that he is a spy for him. The "most faithful servant" is Barty Crouch Jr., who has already been in place at Hogwarts working for Voldemort. The 3 dead include: Evan Rosier and Wilkes. It is rumored that Regulus Black could be the third, since Voldemort did not yet know of his defection. The Minister for Magic (Cornelius Fudge) deluded himself into believing that Voldemort could not have come back and that it was all a lie cooked up by Dumbledore, whom Fudge believed had designs on his political office. The Death Eaters use this tactical advantage throughout Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to maintain their secrecy. Because of the Ministry's refusal to remove the Dementors from Azkaban, which Dumbledore advised immediately following Voldemort's return, the Death Eaters recruited the Dementors to their cause and made similar progress with the giants; the Dementors' revolt against the Ministry of Magic also allowed the Death Eaters to bolster their ranks with the mass break-out of several imprisoned Death Eaters. In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort sent a group of twelve Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy, into the Department of Mysteries, where he expected them to secure a Prophecy of vital importance to him: having originally attacked Harry based upon a partial recounting of it, he now wanted to hear the full version in order to better, or even fully, understand the connection between Harry and himself. The raid on the Department failed, however; Harry and his friends delayed the Death Eaters and kept the Prophecy out of their hands, finally destroying it, and were eventually aided by Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore captured eleven of the twelve Death Eaters, sending Voldemort and Bellatrix fleeing after a fierce duel with the former, and ending the Death Eaters' enjoyed secrecy. Lucius, who had been important both to the Death Eaters and within the Ministry, was captured and imprisoned. However, the Death Eaters regrouped, assassinating and kidnapping important wizards, killing Muggles, and in general spreading terror and chaos through the Wizarding world. Towards the end of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts for the first time, leading to the death of Dumbledore and injuries to several of the school's defenders. A second, more deadly attack near the conclusion of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows resulted in over 50 deaths, including Voldemort, who died when the Killing Curse he threw at Harry rebounded on him. Voldemort's death signalled the end of the Death Eaters. Ideology While the Death Eaters practice "dark magic", illegal and dangerous spells, their ideology, such as it is, is a version of racial supremacy. They believe wizards are, as a genealogy book within the story phrases it, "Nature's Nobility"; other magical creatures and the non-magical are inferior and should be subjugated. Within the wizarding community, so they believe, only those who are born to wizard parents are worthy of magical power, despite the fact that parentage does not in fact determine who possess such powers. They categorise wizards according to blood purity; "pure bloods", or wizard borns, out-rank "half-bloods" (mixed parentage) and "mudbloods", a derogatory name for those born to non-magical parents (muggles); though mostly they seek complete power and control over the entire Wizarding world, wishing to restrict leadership to a small band of pure-bloods. The Death Eaters not only seek the restoration of pure-blood rule over the Wizarding community, but also the eventual subjugation of the Muggle community under Wizarding rule. In reality, the idea of blood purity is a misnomer – Voldemort himself is a half-blood – and it is unlikely that all of them could be pure-bloods, as very few, if any, such people could exist given the small gene pool. In Half-Blood Prince, Rowling depicts the Gaunts as a family who are obsessed with their ancestry and driven to inbreeding to preserve its integrity. Rowling has stated on her website that there are no true pure-blood families left, but that those who call themselves such simply strike Muggles, Squibs, and Half-bloods from their family records. The Death Eaters have also attacked pure-bloods who oppose them. Examples of this are pure-blooded members of the Order of the Phoenix such as Sirius Black or the Prewett brothers who were murdered because of their loyalties, or the entire Weasley family. Such people are often called "blood traitors" by those who subscribe to Death Eater ideologies. On the other hand, Rowling has said that a Muggle-born wizard can become a Death Eater "in rare circumstances".J. K. Rowling Official Site They are also not above recruiting creatures they deem inferior, as proven by werewolf Fenrir Greyback and the giant clan from continental Europe, as long as they help further the larger Death Eater agenda. Death Eaters and their crimes The following characters are Death Eaters identified by name during the series, and the crimes they committed. Notable Death Eaters Regulus Black Regulus Arcturus Black is the younger brother of Sirius Black. According to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, he died "some fifteen years previously" as seen from the perspective of August 1995. , chapter 6 As it is common in the Black family, Regulus is named after a bright star, in this case the brightest star in the constellation Leo. Before publication of the final volume of the series, Rowling stated that Regulus was dead, but did not comment on the nature of his demise. She also remarked in an interview: "Regulus got in a little too deep. Like Draco. He was attracted to it, but the reality of what it meant was way too much to handle." Sirius described him as his parents' favourite son because he accepted their ideas about blood purity. , chapter 6. Regulus is sorted into the Slytherin House and played Seeker on its Quidditch team. He joins the Death Eaters at the age of sixteen but later has a change of heart. The Blacks' house-elf, Kreacher, reveals to Harry and his friends in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that he was ordered by Regulus to assist Voldemort in hiding a locket. Kreacher was forced to drink the potion protecting the locket to test its effectiveness. The potion (the same one that Dumbledore drank in that same cave) causes horrible memories or thoughts to be relived, intense stomach pain and dehydration. Kreacher was forced to go to the Inferi-infested water and drink and was saved only by the fact that house-elf Apparition works differently from wizard Apparition. When Kreacher tells Regulus what has transpired, Regulus forces the elf to take him to the cave. While there, Regulus, instead of forcing Kreacher to drink, drinks the entire potion himself and switches the locket for a fake one. Before being dragged underwater and killed by Inferi, Regulus tells Kreacher to destroy the original locket. Regulus deduced that the locket was a Horcrux due to Voldemort's dropping various hints about having made them, in his arrogance believing that nobody would hunt them down and destroy them. Many years after his sacrifice, Kreacher revealed that he was still loyal to Regulus' memory, even leading the House-Elves of Hogwarts in the Battle of Hogwarts in Regulus' name. Regulus appears in a photograph owned by Horace Slughorn in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, played by Thomas Moorcroft. Alecto and Amycus Carrow Alecto and Amycus Carrow (often referred as "The Carrows") are siblings who participate in the assault on Hogwarts at the end of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Amycus is described as being squat and lumpy, with a lopsided leer and a wheezy giggle; Alecto is described as a "stocky little woman" and shares her brother's squatness and laugh. It is said that after Voldemort's first downfall, they believed that he was gone forever. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Alecto and Amycus become "teachers" at Hogwarts, severely disciplining students who oppose Voldemort. Amycus teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, but as Neville Longbottom puts it, it becomes just "The Dark Arts" in which students are forced to perform the Cruciatus Curse against students who have been assigned to detention. Alecto teaches Muggle Studies, which becomes a compulsory subject, and teaches students that Muggles are like animals. Right before the Battle of Hogwarts, Alecto waits in Ravenclaw Tower on Voldemort's orders, preparing to capture Harry, but is stunned by Luna Lovegood after touching her Dark Mark to summon Voldemort. Amycus, after seeing what happened, tries to conspire with Minerva McGonagall who helped him into the room to offer some Ravenclaw students as sacrifices to Voldemort while planning to use the lie that Ravenclaws had ambushed Alecto and forced her to press her Dark Mark. McGonagall refuses and argues with Amycus, who spits in her face. Enraged at this, Harry casts the Cruciatus Curse, with such power that Amycus passes out. Later, McGonagall places the Imperius Curse on him, then binds him with his sister and places him inside a net. Ralph Ineson plays Amycus, and Suzie Toase appears as Alecto. Barty Crouch, Jr Bartemius "Barty" Crouch, Junior, was captured with the Lestranges, who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom, parents of Neville Longbottom into insanity. His father, Barty Crouch, Sr., who headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time, sentenced him to life imprisonment in Azkaban. However, he later rescues his son as a favour to his dying wife. When they visit him in Azkaban, Mrs. Crouch used Polyjuice Potion to switch appearances with her son, enabling him to escape while she remains in his place. When she dies, she is buried under his identity. Crouch Jr is nursed back to health by Winky, the family's house-elf. To prevent him from returning to Voldemort's service, Crouch Sr controls his son with the Imperius Curse and keeps him hidden under an invisibility cloak. When Bertha Jorkins discovers the truth, the news reaches Voldemort, who rescues Crouch Jr and puts Crouch Sr under the Imperius Curse. Crouch Jr then imprisons Mad-Eye Moody, a famous auror, and using Polyjuice Potion assumes Moody's appearance and position to infiltrate Hogwarts as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Despite not being a real teacher, Crouch does a fair job and the class learns vast amounts from him. Crouch Sr escapes and, exhausted and delirious from the Imperius Curse, reaches Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort's return; but his loyal Death-Eater son murders him on the grounds. The revived Triwizard Tournament is held at Hogwarts, and Voldemort tasks Crouch Jr with making sure Harry wins. To do so, he bewitches Victor Krum to attack Cedric Diggory in the maze and stunned Fleur Delacour. When Harry and Cedric simultaneously touch the Triwizard Cup, which is a portkey, it transports them to a graveyard. There, Death Eater Peter Pettigrew uses Harry's blood in a ritual that brings Voldemort back to power. The plan succeeds, but Harry escapes. When Harry returns to Hogwarts, the still-disguised Crouch Jr hopes to succeed where his master failed; but Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall foil his plot. Under the effects of Veritaserum, he recounts his plan to them. Although he is closely guarded so he can later repeat his testimony, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has a Dementor suck out Crouch's soul in order to silence him before he can be brought to trial and confirm Voldemort's return. He lives bereft of his memories or sense of self. In the film he is played by David Tennant Antonin Dolohov Antonin Dolohov has a long, pale, and twisted face who's name suggests he is of a Slavic nationality (Possibly Russian). He is confirmed in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince to be one of Voldemort's first Death Eaters, being present at the Hog's Head when Voldemort comes to Hogwarts to request a teaching position and hide the diadem Horcrux, c. 1956. This makes him at least sixty years old at the time of the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Dolohov is one of the five Death Eaters who murder Gideon and Fabian Prewett (Molly Weasley's brothers). He also tortures many Muggles and opponents of Voldemort during the first war. Dolohov is imprisoned in Azkaban but escapes during the mass break-out. He participates in the battle of the Department of Mysteries, where he causes damage to Hermione, but is imprisoned again, and returns to Azkaban prison. He escapes once more some time before the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. He tracks Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a Muggle cafe after they use Voldemort's name (which had recently been made a Taboo). He and his companion Rowle are stunned, and have their memories erased by Hermione and then are punished by Voldemort. Dolohov participates in the Battle of Hogwarts, killing Remus Lupin, whom Aberforth Dumbledore last sees fighting with him. He is also seen duelling with Dean Thomas until Parvati Patil uses the Body-bind Curse on him. Dolohov and Yaxley are later sent to look for Harry, and they mistakenly thought the boy would not give himself up. When the battle recommences, Professor Flitwick finally defeats him. He is portrayed by Arben Bajraktaraj in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1. Fenrir Greyback Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf who is involved with the Death Eaters, he works alongside Lord Voldemort because Lord Voldemort promises fairness to werewolves around the country. He does not carry the Dark Mark as he is not a Death Eater. , chapter 23. He is known as the most savage werewolf ever to live and is greatly feared throughout the wizarding world. He positions himself close to his victims when the moon is almost full. To fulfil his agenda of creating as many werewolves as possible, Greyback has infected scores of people including the young Remus Lupin, when Lupin's father had angered Greyback. Greyback is known for targeting young children. Unlike most werewolves, Greyback thirsts for blood even in his human form. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Greyback first appears on the night of Dumbledore's death, when he attacks Harry and badly scars Bill Weasley. Although Greyback does not transmit his lycanthropy because he was in human form at the time, Bill is subsequently shown to display a preference for very rare meat. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Greyback leads a Snatcher gang – Dark wizards looking for Muggle-borns and "Undesirables" in exchange for gold. When Harry accidentally uses Voldemort's name after it has been made taboo, Greyback is alerted and his gang attacks their camp. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are kidnapped by the Snatchers and are taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange promises Hermione to Greyback in return for his services, but the prisoners fight their way out and escape, Greyback being hit by a triple Stunning Spell. Greyback is the main werewolf within the pack that agrees to aid Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle, Hermione, using a blasting curse, prevents Greyback from attacking injured Lavender Brown, and a crystal ball thrown by Professor Trelawney stuns him. He rejoins the battle in time for the Death Eaters' last stand, when Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom combine forces to take him down by magic. Dave Legeno portrayed Greyback in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. He reprised the role in both parts of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Fenrir is the name of a powerful wolf in Norse mythology. Igor Karkaroff ' Igor Karkaroff' (Cyrillic: Игорь Каркаров) is the Headmaster at Durmstrang Institute, one of the three schools (together with Hogwarts and Beauxbatons Academy) that enter the Triwizard Tournament. As Headmaster, Karkaroff is also one of the judges. He is described as a neat, fussy-looking man with an oily voice and manner who sports a small grey goatee. While unctuously pleasant most of the time, he is capable of violent rage. He is also described as a man with yellowish teeth whose smile does not reach his cold stare. Karkaroff is angered and threatens to withdraw from the tournament when Harry is selected as a fourth champion and second representative for Hogwarts. , chapter 17 Although he is talked down and agrees to stay, he nevertheless shows evident favouritism towards the Durmstrang champion, Bulgarian Quidditch player Viktor Krum. Sirius Black later identifies Karkaroff as a former Death Eater. , chapter 19 Karkaroff was captured by Auror Alastor Moody and imprisoned in Azkaban. Karkaroff later told the Ministry of Magic that he had seen the error of his ways, and "named names", putting many people in Azkaban in exchange for his freedom. , chapter 30 Karkaroff is thus also hated by the Death Eaters. Karkaroff's history gives him a connection with Snape, also a former Death Eater. Karkaroff interrupts a Potions lesson demanding to talk to Snape, and shows him his Dark Mark reappearing. Igor also apparently has an unpleasant history with Alastor Moody, and tries to avoid him unsuccessfully for the entirety of the tournament, not knowing that it is Barty Crouch Jr in disguise. , chapter 27 At the end of the novel, following Voldemort's return, Karkaroff goes into hiding, leaving behind his student charges at Durmstrang. In the sixth novel, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Remus Lupin states that Karkaroff was found dead in a shack with the Dark Mark hovering over it, an indication that he was killed by other Death Eaters. Lupin also expresses surprise that Karkaroff managed to live even a year after deserting Voldemort which no one else known to avoid capture quite as long. , chapter 6 Predrag Bjelac appeared as Karkaroff in the film adaptation of Goblet of Fire. Bellatrix Lestrange Bellatrix Lestrange is the secondary antagonist of the series and the first female Death Eater introduced in the books, and the most faithful member of Voldemort's inner circle. , chapter 33 She is described as being highly attractive yet emaciated due to her time in Azkaban which had hollowed her face and described as having thick, shining black hair and dark heavily lidded eyes. Bellatrix is portrayed as paranoid, mentally unstable, and fanatically devoted to Voldemort. She takes an obvious pleasure in acts of torture and cruelty, as demonstrated when she killed her cousin, Sirius Black. Despite her apparent mental instability, she is a witch of prodigious ability, as demonstrated by all her victories in duels against other characters, and as noted by Harry in the final book. , chapter 23 Bellatrix was born Bellatrix Black to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier in the year 1951 and has two sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa. She is also a first cousin to Sirius and Regulus Black, and an aunt to Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks. Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange after leaving Hogwarts because it was "expected of her to marry a pure-blood". However, Rowling stated in an interview that Bellatrix's true love was Voldemort. In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Rowling uses Dumbledore's Pensieve as a plot device to reveal that Bellatrix, rather than deserting Voldemort after his downfall like many other Death Eaters, is part of the group of dark wizards – along with Barty Crouch Jr, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange – that tortured well-known Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom in an attempt to gain information about Voldemort's location. For using the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse to torture the Longbottoms to insanity, Bellatrix and her three associates were sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. During the trial, she said Voldemort would rise again and reward them. When Voldemort is raised, he says the Lestranges went to Azkaban rather than renounce him and that they will be deeply rewarded when Azkaban is broken open. Fourteen years after Voldemort's fall, Bellatrix is one of the many Death Eaters who escapes Azkaban and rejoins him. She is present at the battle of the Department of Mysteries in the climax of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, in which a group of Death Eaters attempts to steal Sybill Trelawney's prophecy pertaining to Voldemort's downfall. Rowling let Bellatrix prove her magical powers during the mission when she overpowers her niece Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt in one-on-one duels, kills her cousin Sirius by blasting him through the veil in the Death Chamber, and deflects one of Dumbledore's spells as she makes her escape, this truly shows her immense power that she possesses. Harry attempts to use the Cruciatus Curse on her in revenge for killing Sirius, but the curse is ineffective due to the lack of real cruelty behind it. Before she can do any more, Bellatrix is subdued by Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic's Atrium so he can duel Voldemort. Voldemort however rescues Bellatrix and takes her with him as he disapparates. At the beginning of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bellatrix attempts to keep Narcissa from confiding Draco's secret mission to Snape at Spinner's End. Rowling used the conversation between Snape and Bellatrix to imply that Voldemort is still furious at Bellatrix's failure in the previous book. , chapter 2 That conversation also suggests that Bellatrix mistrusts Snape not only because of his low birth, but also for many valid questions about his loyalty to the Dark Lord. Snape surprises Bellatrix by replying to each of her arguments and by agreeing to create an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to assist Draco in his mission to kill Dumbledore. Later in the book, it is mentioned by Snape that Bellatrix had been teaching Occlumency to Draco, in an effort to aid him with his mission. In the film, she and Fenrir Greyback arrive at the Burrow (the Weasley house) and burn it down. Harry and Ginny chase after them, with Bellatrix taunting "I killed Sirius Black!". Her wand is walnut, 12 3/4 inches, dragon heartstring, unyielding and according to Ollivander should be treated carefully. The first chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows implies that Voldemort is still angry with Bellatrix, as evidenced when he makes fun of the fact that her niece Tonks married werewolf Remus Lupin. , chapter 1 However, Voldemort gives Bellatrix a chance to "prune" her family tree during the Death Eaters' attempt to capture Harry as the boy departs from the Dursleys' home, during which Bellatrix unsuccessfully tries to kill Tonks. , chapter 5 In this book, Rowling reveals that Bellatrix is the guardian of Helga Hufflepuff's cup (though she is unaware of its true nature), which Voldemort has entrusted the Lestranges to keep in their Gringotts vault. Bellatrix and the Malfoys capture Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix then tortures Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse, believing them to have snuck into her vault at Gringotts, but Dobby appears and saves the prisoners, though not before being hit by a knife thrown by Bellatrix as they disapparate to safety. Later in the book, Harry, Ron, and Hermione use a stray hair of Bellatrix's to disguise Hermione as Bellatrix using Polyjuice Potion, in order to gain access to the Lestrange's Gringotts vault. Though Voldemort apparently punishes Bellatrix and the Malfoys severely for interrupting his Elder Wand side quest only to have Potter escape and steal the cup, she nevertheless fights for her master in the Battle of Hogwarts towards the end of the novel. Rowling stated in an interview that, during the battle, it was Bellatrix who killed Tonks. When the battle resumes inside the Great Hall after Harry's supposed death, Bellatrix simultaneously duels with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, none of whom is a match for Bellatrix, who nearly hits Ginny with a Killing Curse. An enraged Molly Weasley engages Bellatrix in a duel and fires a curse that hits Bellatrix right over the heart, killing her."New Interview with J.K. Rowling for Release of Dutch Edition of 'Deathly Hallows'." (18 November 2007). The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 19 November 2007. Rowling revealed that, though there was speculation that Neville would kill Bellatrix, she had always intended Molly to do so because the author wanted to match Bellatrix's obsessive love with Molly's maternal love. In the film series, Bellatrix is played by Helena Bonham Carter. IGN listed Bellatrix Lestrange as their tenth top Harry Potter character, and IGN's Joe Utichi listed Bellatrix as his fourth favourite Harry Potter character, calling her the "most pitiable" of Voldemort's servants. In NextMovie.com's Harry Potter Mega Poll, Bellatrix was voted as the No. 1 villain in the series. Draco Malfoy Lucius Malfoy Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater and head of a pure-blood Wizarding family; he lives with his wife Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) and their son Draco at the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Lucius is a school governor of Hogwarts before he is sacked and has very close connections at the Ministry of Magic. To maintain his reputation and influence, he makes donations to the Ministry, to charity, and to St Mungo's Hospital. He was educated at Hogwarts, where he was a prefect in Slytherin House. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, just before Draco and Harry's second year at Hogwarts, Lucius plants Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny Weasley's potions cauldron while she is shopping for school supplies at Flourish & Blotts, in a plot to use her to reopen the Chamber of Secrets, which would lead to attacks on Muggle-born students. Lucius knows the diary is cleverly enchanted, but is not aware that is a horcrux containing a part of Voldemort's soul. Lucius intends to use the opening of the Chamber of Secrets by Ginny to discredit her father, Arthur Weasley, and Dumbledore. Lucius' plans are ultimately thwarted with the help of the Malfoys' house-elf Dobby, and Harry, but not before the Chamber is opened and Lucius uses the ensuing terror (and threats to attack their families) to influence the school's Board of Governors to discredit and dismiss Dumbledore as Headmaster. Subsequently, Harry tricks Lucius into setting Dobby free. Upon this, Lucius attempts to attack Harry with his wand but Dobby disarms him before he can do any harm. Lucius is ultimately stripped of his title as a Hogwarts school governor. Despite his sacking, he still maintains strong ties with the Ministry of Magic. Lucius next appears in the beginning of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire during the Quidditch World Cup, sharing prime seats in the Top Box with Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge. Later in that book, when Voldemort rises again and summons his Death Eaters, Malfoy rejoins him, claiming that he had done everything he could all along to find Voldemort and help him rise again (though Voldemort knows he is lying). Harry, who witnesses Malfoy's declaration of loyalty to Voldemort, tells Minister Fudge, who refuses to believe him, and the wealthy Malfoy continues to maintain strong ties with the Ministry. , chapter 36 During the climax of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Malfoy is the leader of the Death Eaters who are to retrieve the prophecy from Harry in the Hall of Prophecy. Lucius tries several ways to get the prophecy from Harry without breaking it, but the boy and his friends manage to escape from the Hall. Malfoy finally meets him in the Death Chamber, where Harry is about to give it to Malfoy when the Order of the Phoenix breaks into the Ministry and begins to duel with the Death Eaters. Dumbledore himself arrives at the end of the battle and Malfoy is captured and sent to Azkaban. By the final book, Voldemort has given Malfoy his freedom, though he looks significantly the worse for wear. Voldemort treats him with great contempt, has hijacked his house for Headquarters, and is forcing his son to do dark deeds against his nature, sparking sympathy for the notorious family for the first time in the series. Voldemort also borrows Lucius's wand which is accidentally destroyed by Harry Potter. Later in the book, Lucius, along with his wife and sister-in-law, accidentally allow Harry and his friends to escape from Malfoy Manor. Voldemort punishes them severely, eventually putting them under house arrest. Despite his long-standing position as a Death Eater and Voldemort's advocate of pure-blood supremacy, Lucius has decided his love for his family is more important than his involvement in the war. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he pleads with Voldemort to let him onto the battlefield to locate his son. He and the rest of his family are reunited at the end of the book. Following Voldemort's death, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all manage to "weasel their way out" of being sent to Azkaban due to Narcissa's aiding Harry in the Forbidden Forest. According to Forbes magazine, in 2006, Lucius Malfoy was number 12 on their Forbes Fictional 15 list.Forbes Fictional 15, No. 12 Malfoy, Lucius In the film series, Lucius is portrayed by Jason Isaacs as an adult. Scenes with Tony Coburn as a teenage Lucius were cut from the final movie.Tony Coburn – Young Lucius IGN listed Lucius as their fifteenth top Harry Potter character, praising Jason Isaac's portrayal of him. Peter Pettigrew Peter Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail, is the only Death Eater known to have been in a House other than Slytherin (Gryffindor) while at Hogwarts. There, he was a close friend of Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, although he was the least intelligent and least talented of the group. With Sirius and James' help, Pettigrew becomes an Animagus, with the ability to transform at will into a rat. After leaving Hogwarts, Pettigrew joins forces with Voldemort, and in exchange for his own life becomes Voldemort's spy within the Order of the Phoenix, of which Pettigrew is a member. When the Potters know that their son, Harry, is Voldemort's target, Sirius suggests to them to use Pettigrew as Secret-Keeper because he does not believe Voldemort would ever suspect a “weak, talentless thing” like Pettigrew. Pettigrew betrays the secret to Voldemort, an act that leads to James and Lily's death (and ironically, Voldemort's near-destruction). Sirius seeks revenge on Pettigrew, but during the confrontation, Pettigrew publicly accuses Sirius of the Potters' deaths, murders twelve Muggles, and cuts off his own index finger before transforming into a rat, thereby framing Sirius for the betrayal of the Potters, as well as of his own murder and that of the bystanders. Pettigrew is "posthumously" awarded the Order of Merlin, and hides during the next twelve years. Wanting to keep an eye on the wizarding world, he masquerades as a rat, first as Percy Weasley's pet, and then as Ron Weasley's. In this form (named "Scabbers" by the family), he is missing a toe from one paw due to the finger he cut off. Although Pettigrew appears in the first two books in the form of Scabbers, his identity is not revealed until Prisoner of Azkaban. When a photograph of the Weasley family appears in the Daily Prophet newspaper, Sirius recognises Pettigrew's Animagus form and escapes from Azkaban to track him down. The two confront each other in the Shrieking Shack, where Lupin and Black impel "Scabbers" to resume his human form. Pettigrew confesses his treachery, claiming to have committed it only to save his own life. With Sirius and Lupin about to take their revenge, Harry begs Sirius to turn Pettigrew over to the Ministry of Magic instead, in order to prove Sirius' innocence. Pettigrew escapes while being led out of the Shack when Lupin transforms into a werewolf. Harry's actions result in Pettigrew's owing him a life debt. Pettigrew returns to the service of Voldemort, seeking him out in the forests of Albania and helping him to return to a feeble baby's body. He abducts a Ministry of Magic employee named Bertha Jorkins, who is able to provide Voldemort with valuable information. Pettigrew (almost always referred to as "Wormtail" hereafter) assists Barty Crouch Jr in overpowering Mad-Eye Moody, setting up the events in the fourth book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In the climactic confrontation in that book, Wormtail murders Cedric Diggory on Voldemort's orders, and brews the complex potion to regenerate Voldemort, severing his hand as one of the ingredients. Upon his return to corporeal form, Voldemort replaces Wormtail's missing hand with a silver one that possesses five intact fingers and great strength. Despite his actions, Wormtail's fortunes remain low; in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Snape treats him as a servant, and in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows he is tasked with keeping watch over prisoners in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. While Harry and Ron are being kept there, Wormtail checks on the prisoners and is attacked. Wormtail begins strangling Harry with the silver hand, but when reminded by Harry that he once saved his life, Wormtail hesitates for a moment. The silver hand turns against him and strangles him to death as punishment for his moment of pity. Pettigrew is portrayed by Timothy Spall as an adult, and by Charles Hughes as a teenager in the films. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1, Pettigrew is not strangled to death by his own silver hand in Malfoy Manor as in the book; he is instead struck by Dobby and collapses and is presumably killed. He only appears in a flashback in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2. Rowling has said in an interview that his peers let Pettigrew be their friend in a "slightly patronising way that he turned out to be a much better wizard and much better at hiding secrets than they ever thought he would be." IGN's Joe Utichi also listed him as his 10th top Harry Potter character. Severus Snape Yaxley Yaxley (first name unknown) is the brutal-faced Death Eater who is present in the battle in which Snape killed Dumbledore. He is one of the more prominent Death Eaters, and one of Voldemort's spies in the Ministry of Magic. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Yaxley is invited to Malfoy Manor to witness the murder of Charity Burbage, and argues with Snape about the correct date of Harry's departure from the Dursley’s, but John Dawlish, an Auror who is tricked by an Order member, gives him incorrect information. Yaxley announces to an impressed assemblage of Death Eaters that he has placed the Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He uses Thicknesse to Imperius the other major department heads and they allow Voldemort to murder Rufus Scrimgeour; thus Thicknesse becomes Minister for Magic. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione, disguised as ministry officials, enter the Ministry to find Slytherin's locket, it is revealed that Yaxley has become Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He also assists Dolores Umbridge in leading the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, and the two seem to have a good relationship, together humiliating the Muggle-borns. Both are immobilised by Harry, but Yaxley recovers and grabs Hermione while she is Apparating her friends to safety. Yaxley arrives with them at Grimmauld Place, allowing him to reveal their headquarters to the Death Eaters, but not to the location that the trio subsequently Apparate to. He participates in the Battle of Hogwarts, where he duels with Professor Flitwick and is later seen among those who wait with Voldemort for Harry Potter to come to him, mistakenly believing that Harry would not come within the allotted time. When the battle resumes, he is defeated by George Weasley and Lee Jordan. Peter Mullan plays Yaxley in the film adaptation of Deathly Hallows. References External links * The Harry Potter Lexicon item on Death Eaters * How to pronounce Bellatrix's name at the official Scholastic website * PotterCast #40: Bag of 'trix – A podcast debating Bellatrix's role in the series * When Harry Met Osama. Terrorism comes to Hogwarts. Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional organized crime groups Category:Lists of fictional villains Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Literary villains Category:Fictional prison escapees